Mutant SPIDER-MAN
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Unseen by the throng of people in the room gravity had drawn a single spider downward by gravity on a single strand of spun silky web down on my arm. The spider, belted by the radiation felt the radiation of the experiment killing it, the arachnid reacting in the way of dropping on my upper arm, biting my arm just before it died. Many people think!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Count 1,400

_2013,

Disposable Copy

WHAT IF SPIDER-MAN WAS

A MUTANT? THE MUTANT SPIDER-MAN.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Unseen by the throng of people in the room a single spider was drawn downward by gravity on a single strand of spun silky web down on my arm. The spider, belted by the radiation felt the radiation of the experiment killing it: the arachnid reacting in the way of dropping on my upper arm, biting my arm just before it died. Many people think my **power **_**was**_ to have the powers of an a**rach**_**nid,**_ but it's not true. My true power _**is**_ to absorb the DNA of any creature that in return injected DNA into my system or skin.

A wild dog, a scorpion, or even a mosquito could have bitten me first, but that isn't how it happened because May sheltered me.

A spider injected its saliva into my system: **this spider had been injecting** my flesh and blood cells had digested and broken down the spider's DNA. My flesh and blood had **genetically** _re__**placed**_ **m**y DNA with that of a spider's.

The first power I had gotten was my webs.

The first thing I noticed: a hole appeared on my right wrist. One morning I woke up getting out of my tangled sheets to find that a small spout growth was growing over-night out of on wrist.

I held out my hand out in front of me and examined it held out before me. The skin on that spout growth was getting hard, and callused and thick. Another thing I noticed was the muscles on my upper arm were growing with muscle line divisions between them. The lines, in between my muscles were getting deeper and more defined.

Meredith-2 WHAT IF SPIDER-MAN WAS A MUTANT?! THE MU'

It was as if an airbrush artist had lightly painted those lines between my muscles making shade to define between my prowesses. The spider's bite and my power had made my muscles big: like they were supposed to: but were big (my muscles) by that point in life without my need to join the football team like everybody told me I should or I was lazy that could have developed those muscles. Between muscles, lines were showing depth, my sudden new muscles. I went to look at myself in the mirror in the middle of the length of the room, away from my bed.

I knew that the spider's bite had done something to me. May called, **Peter! Peter**_**, are you up **_**yet: I don't hear you getting dressed yet. Are you getting up today?**

I had said, _"Yeah_ May. I'm awake: " I had quickly reached out for the top dresser's droors to pull open the thin sock drawer. It was still early and I needed to still get to school or at least to look like I was going to go to school. I grabbed a pair of socks in order to get ahead on my getting dressed and buy time to think. I pulled my socks on while I stood, quickly.

I wavered in my balance, but I was surprised that I hadn't fallen. I got dressed quickly, putting my jeans on still one leg at a time but I was still surprised that I hadn't fallen over on one leg in my haste. It was almost, but I didn't believe it yet, as if I could balance: as if instinctively: a spider building his web. I had gone down to breakfast: was wheat-cakes again, my favorite!

I got ready quickly and rushed past Uncle Benjamin Parker, getting out the door early. Unc. Benjamin Parker is probably going to have a talk with me about ignoring him. Probably the speech will be about how I am growing older and getting taller and how I'm starting to act like a big shot. Unc. Benjamin Parker was shocked at me and how I shot past, brushing past Unc. Benjamin Parker, through his personal space.

Unc. Benjamin Parker looked like he was hurt by my uncaring about saying, "By", to him.

I needed to be alone somewhere where no one would call the cops to chase me across the rooftops because I didn't know the extent of my power yet. This alley was anonymous enough. Probably no one would see me climbing up the third story, here. If they did, they probably wouldn't do anything.

It was early morning and it felt good to get out early enough getting something done before school was starting, but then I knew that: being a nerd that would get to school early enough to do some schoolwork in the school library before classes started. Jumping out of bed in the morning and forcing myself to be a hard worker in the morning at my school had its rewards because it forced me to be a morning person. There was nothing like getting places early: and so: that I had plenty of time to get there. Instead of going directly to school, I went to the alley behind a shopping center where I would go to be alone.

That's the only place I could picture myself going this morning, in being half distracted by me quickly putting my clothes on earlier. This alley was the only place I could picture trying my power out. I had looked at my right hand, open again, held out at my side again, empty of any weapon, but still powerful, and yet these hands are still weapons more than any weapons mortal man can invent or think of with current technology that I could think of right now: hands empty of solutions to help anybody, to help my own horrible life of being picked is it people say when they cannot help anybody?!

What do people say when that happens, again, "My hands are empty. It's out of my hands, now"?

If I had gotten the powers of a spider then I should be able to climb this alley wall that was right under my nose. I think about climbing the flat, concrete wall of the restaurant on the other side of this shopping center alley before me and a transparent light brown goo forms on my palm like beads of nervous sweat. I slowly, disbelievingly reach my hand out to lightly touch the wall and it sticks. I look, disbelieving, at the wall right in front of my left hand as if I am looking at something: some invention that I have never seen before: or at least that I am seeing something I have never seen before.

I am in the middle of something I have never seen before because I reach out with my left and touch the dark gray surface and it sticks. With my other hand I reached up and pull down on the concrete wall, and the next thing I'm doing is pulling down on my left hand from above me and I am staring at the blank wall in front of me in shock. I'm staring at the blank space of concrete before me in shock with my leather shoes flat against the wall for advantage and the reason I am looking at the concrete gray wall in shock is because I realize that it is not the gray concrete wall at the bottom of the alley. I suddenly realize that I am looking at the plain wall 20 feet up in the center of that very wall, the next thing I know.

I look down the wall and see two stories of wall under me. I knew that I had received the strength of a spider but I didn't know that crawling up the wall was going ta' be this easy! The adhesive was doing its job, sticking tighter than I thought it would now that it was dryer and more concentrated and sticky, but I was crawling the wall as smoothly and easily as if I was being pulled up the wall by a cable and I was just pantomiming that I was crawling up the wall! My invisible footprints and handprints made a path up the building and I reached the corner of the roof, doing a now easy chin up and easily pushing myself up so I could step one foot over the small fencelike ledge that wasn't even as high as a step.

I suppose bumping someone's foot on that ledge keeps people from falling off the edge absentmindedly. As I got on the roof I decided to run across the rooftops like Batman did with Robin sometimes, and really try out my powers. I reached a high divider fence of concrete between the roofs of two stores and did a left hand plant on it, vaulting sideways over it with my two legs swinging over it at the same time, my legs together. As I ran full tilt among the metal steam chimney vents interspersed among the grocery store's roof with air conditioning units: I thought about how I had already noticed that I was running faster than I used to run, even before that fence divider.

Too swiftly, I had reached the front edge of the grocery store I was running towards and I stopped running in order to slide to a halt at the edge of the roof. I had decided to run along the next two roofs. I darted along the length of the store, gaining momentum as I reached the next divider too soon and vaulted sideways with a right hand plant this time over the edge into nothing but thin air.

I fell forever, seemingly, seconds becoming single lifetimes. I landed a-story and a half later onto a lower roof. I should have explored this roof top by climbing here earlier if I was expecting to know every nook and-cranny of these roofs. I felt tougher and full of stamina, like I could survive dynamite exploding in front of me and a one story building collapsing stone on me and not being that worse-for wear.

I wonder if a fifteen-foot fall would hurt a normal person?! I guess that it's too late to find out! I saw people jumping from one-story up in movies, TV, and comic books and they were all-right but they have to write that kind of stuff or else it would be boring:

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 500

_2013,

Disposable Copy

Epilogue?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Next: the Spiderman accidentally kills Crusher Hogan while trying out his powers. The wrestling fans in audience at that very time begin to jeer, as young Mr. Parker's stomach begins to sink.

The police declare Spiderman a wanted murderer. After ward: Spiderman meets mutant genius Dr. Reed Richards and wants t' work as an adventurer as a team named simply The **Fantastic** Duo!

After ward: Spiderman meets mutant genius Dr. Reed Richards and wants t' work as an adventurer as a team named simply The **Fantastic** Duo! Next (!) a movie company offers Spiderman 20,000 to be in movies and finds that it's a plot to kill him by Kingpin, the mutant crime boss, and Green Goblin Osborne! Trapped in a cave with the Goblin, Spiderman sees a mutant genius called Dr. Banner and his creation the Hulk Rick Jones! Trapped in a cave with the Goblin, Spiderman sees a mutant genius called Dr. Banner and his creation the Hulk Rick Jones! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK!

OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Cnt. 800

2013,

Disposable Copy

Living Assault Weapons

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Imagine a view of Hub City at nighttime. Imagine a penthouse view of the Empire State Building through expensive thick, plate-glass window: in this alternate '52: blimps are used for transportation more, stopping at building tops to hook up to the buildings and refuel with heated air and move on. In this, '52 there, was a nuclear super man that could provide Hub with nuclear plants with super powered nuclear radiation. There was plenty of heated air coursing through the buildings in pipes to reach the zeppelins through connectors in the front of the blimps.

Hub originally planned for Hub City buildings to have these and even the Empire State Building was built to connect to zeppelins in our universe. Imagine looking out a skyscraper window at an expensive view of Madison Square Garden with big zeppelins and small zeppelins gliding along the midnight sky. Imagine the tranquility is broken let's say by a crime fighter being thrown through the glass of that thick window. The tranquility smashed by the sound of a crime-fighter with a dove on the crime fighter's shirt being thrown through glass.

The crime fighter name**: Peacemaker.** Imagine the spider web of shattered glass shards jutting out of the window-sides had slashed this super hero on the mystery man's way flying past where the window once stood. In a moment that seemed to last for years to the would-be killer: the crime fighter was thrown pas the plate glass window and seemed to hang in the air as inertia died and gravity took over. The broken shards of thick glass hanging in thin air began to fall to _**Earth**_**,** and soon the picture window was empty of anything but the view.

The edges of the spider-web remaining had blood on some of its shards and strips of material as some shards of this spider-web began to fall off the window top. The murderer took a gun and cleared the glass shards at the bottom of the window-pane so he could look out the window and then broke the spider-web at the top of the window-frame so the murderer wouldn't cut the killer's head if the murderer looked down out of the window: to make certain Peacemaker died. The Hub City streets were practically empty in the night because Hub is supposed to be an urban working class division and some parts are empty on Sundays.

Meredith-2

The Agents of: Last Amer'_

The cars that did see** Peacemaker** just ignored his body. The next day **Peacemaker's** body was still there in the gutter.** Peacemaker **was in a pool of his own blood. Blood seeped from his bleeding nose, the back of Peacemaker's slashed head, bloody mouth, and cut-up back: one blood-spot that stood out upon Peacemaker's chest insignia.

The longest drop of dripped blood that dripped from his mouth during the battle that led to being thrown through a window: the longest bloodstain that had run down** Peacemaker's **insignia and stopped at a certain spot. The blood drop looked like a clock-hand. The blood drip, made the dove insignia look like a death-clock counting down to the end of the world. Imagine you are the owner of the deli on the bottom floor of the skyscraper and you walk down the block to open your deli: you see this superhuman hero lying on the asphalt facing you.

You look at the death-clock that is a sign of-the times seeing that beatniks, lascivious Rock and Roll and juvenile delinquents are decaying US values and violence is escalating into nuclear war. You see this clock face is counting down to the black oblivion of a night that lasts until infinity. Imagine you are the man who finds this super human hero's body signifying the death of justice and mystery-men and the birth of delinquents reading Tales from the Crypt comics. You are this every-man, as you say to yourself, What _**is**_ becoming of this world?!

To be Continued in Scene 2 **Living Assault Weapons**

- - -30- - -

Approx Word Cnt. 700

2013,

Disposable Copy

Scene 2 **Living Assault Weapons**

by

Mark W. Meredith

I reach the scene of the crime as an owner of that deli on the bottom of the apartment building is hosing the blood off of the concrete into the gutter. I walk through the blood and track bloody foot-steps across the sidewalk in front of the delicatessen and the deli owner yells at my backside about what the world has become. I suppose the world is becoming worse and so that is why there is a pool of blood, why I'm tracking bloody foot-prints across the concrete. In this world, you have to be worse than the monsters you have to slay.

That is why I don't notice I'm tracking bloody foot prints across the sidewalk. Spilled blood of the innocents becomes just an-other unpleasant fact. You become an unfeeling calculator that only tabulates the death toll of innocent people killed. What is today: once again?!

Oh yes, of course: it is October 12, 1952, saw the dead carcass of a cat in an alleyway this morning. It was a hit and run, alerted the pound as to the cat's license. The pet's owner will be alerted. This city is afraid because I have seen its animalistic true nature.

I have seen the light of the sun and I know that some of them are guilty of human nature and they need to be in jail, I am the one to put them there too. The gutters are always bloody for a detective like Victor Sage the Question. Are so many stabbings, shootings that the streets are going to be pools of blood and what will we call them! We will have to call the streets gutters.

I walk around the corner and to the entrance to apartment building. All of the republican fools will be walking a path: staring into space like optimistic simpletons until they walk off a cliff into bloody Hell.

Sgt. Harvey Bullock looks out the shattered window as **Mr. Sage** walks into the broken door. **Bullock** says **to Commissioner **Gordon in the room, **I'm speechless.**

I answered **Bullock** saying, "That's strange. You are usually blathering on about how you won't do your job".

**Bullock** said; **I do my job;** then he looked back in order to confirm what he knew to be true. He knew that was the voice of Mr. Sage.

**Mr. Sage** replied, **yes but you never do anything beyond the call a' duty.**

Bullock replied to that, **I do go beyond the call of duty.**

**Mr. Sage** answered: **rarely.**

Commissioner Gordon studied the door chain making small talk; **they say you faint just before you hit the ground. Do you think that's true**,

**Bullock** stated seriously, **maybe you: should chuck Question out the window: and we could go down-stairs to ask him.**

Mr. Sage answered, **women first Bullock.**

Bullock ignored Mr. Sage and asked **Commissioner** Gordon, "You the guy fresh outa' police academy: what do you think happened here",

Commissioner Gordon knowing **Bullock** was testing him, said, "Someone kicked the door in and kicked Peacemaker's **ass** in. That's what happened here. Someone caved Peacemaker's ass right in: with a good, swift kick: right in the ass. Obviously, Peacemaker was in the apartment when the attacker arrived because the chain is broken.

Obviously Peacemaker was finished patrolling and fighting for that night because Peacemaker had a Peacemaker costume on under his untied robe, though he had taken his helmet off because it was hot from the night." Who could've come to do this though?! What burglar could've beaten a superhuman hero who is a master of boxing and a street-fighter that fights gang members every evening?

The End


End file.
